


Свидание

by Synant



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jisbon, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: У Патрика Джейна намечается свидание, и он просит Терезу о помощи.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарности моей бете за то, что привела фф в порядок спустя три года.
> 
> Название ресторана и улицы вымышлены, все случайности случайны и за них автор ответственности не несёт.
> 
> Автор баловался, писал сей фф на английском, а потом подумал: «Ну, этот английский...» и вот что из этого получилось.

Был вечер четверга, когда Патрик Джейн подошёл к ней в холле.  
— Ты не могла бы сделать мне одолжение? — спросил он, обаятельно улыбаясь.  
— Это что-то незаконное? — прищурилась Лисбон, приподнимая левую бровь.  
— Лисбон, почему ты такая недоверчивая? Нет, совсем нет.  
— Тогда говори, — облегчённо выдохнула Тереза. Ей было интересно, что же Джейн хочет от неё. Об одолжениях он просил крайне редко.  
— У меня свидание сегодня, но Эббот не хочет отпускать меня пораньше.  
— И как я могу тебе помочь? — удивилась Тереза. — Я больше не твой босс.  
— Я знаю, но Эббот прислушивается к тебе. Ты же можешь намекнуть ему, что мне тоже нужно немного свободного времени?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под «тоже»? У кого-то ещё есть «немного свободного времени»? — сыронизировала Тереза, почуяв неладное.  
— Фишер, — не моргнув глазом ответил Джейн.  
— Фишер его агент, она работает на него уже долгое время. Так что прекрати нести чушь и вернись к работе, — она в раздражении закатила глаза.  
— Но Лисбон! — Джейн выглядел очень расстроенным из-за отказа. — Мне нужна твоя помощь! Ты должна помочь мне.  
«Господи, помоги мне», — взмолилась Тереза, уже зная, что поможет ему.  
— Скажи мне, почему я должна?  
— Ты мой друг, — просто ответил Джейн. И хоть этот ответ и был ей неприятен, она отмахнулась от этого чувства.  
— Это всё объясняет, не так ли? — хмыкнула она.  
— Думаю — да, — пожал плечами он.  
— Боже, Джейн, почему ты не сказал мне об этом раньше? — горестный вздох. «Иногда — почти всегда, — подумала про себя Тереза, — тот был похож на ребёнка».  
— Я не думал, что это будет проблемой, — тут Тереза подумала, что не хватает лишь надутых губ, для пущего эффекта. И перевёрнутого рожка мороженого на асфальте. Ребёнок, честное слово.  
— О! И сейчас ты хочешь, чтобы я решила эту проблему. Я правильно поняла?  
Джейн кивнул.  
Тереза усмехнулась, а гадкое чувство всё не отпускало.  
— Извини. Я не хотел тебя в это впутывать, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Джейн.  
— Даже не думай строить щенячьи глазки, ты меня понял? — строго заметила Тереза, уже наперёд разгадав манёвр.  
Джейн энергично закивал, перед этим скорчив прискорбную мину и опустив эти самые «щенячьи глазки» в пол. Лисбон лишь горестно вздохнула. Снова.  
— Во сколько тебе нужно уйти? Я попробую поговорить с Эбботом, — решила она.  
— Я... Спасибо! — Патрик улыбнулся. — Ты меня очень-очень выручаешь.  
Через пол часа Тереза подошла к дивану, на котором он лежал.  
— Всё, ты свободен. Напомни, почему я это делаю? — как бы невзначай, поинтересовалась она.  
— Потому что ты самое замечательное существо на свете, Тереза, — Патрик смотрел на неё снизу-вверх, так и не встав с дивана. — Спасибо.  
— На здоровье, только не опаздывай завтра, ладно? — пока она говорила, стараясь скрыть непонятно откуда взявшееся смущение, Джейн уже успел встать с дивана.  
— Слушаюсь, мэм, — шутливо поклонившись, Патрик Джейн скрылся в неизвестном направлении.  


* * *

В девять вечера у Терезы зазвонил телефон. На экране высветилось имя Джейна.  
— Алло? Джейн, разве ты не на свидании? Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила она.  
— Привет. Нет и ещё раз нет, — ответил Джейн.  
— Хорошо. Подожди, как не на свидании, она не пришла?  
— Типа того, — даже не видя его, она знала, что он неоднозначно пожимает плечами.  
— Кто-то не пришёл на свидание с Патриком Джейном? Куда мир катится? Где-то по этому случаю начался дождь, — пошутила Тереза.  
— Возможно, а возможно и нет. Приезжай, — в голосе Тереза слышала просящие нотки, к которым Джейн прибегал крайне редко. Да даже сегодняшняя просьба была сказана не так просяще, как сейчас!  
— Куда, зачем? — удивилась она, а сердце почему-то забилось быстрее.  
— Грaунд Плейс, двадцать три. Я всё потом объясню. И надень, пожалуйста, то зелёное платье, — ровным голосом ответил Джейн, и в ту же секунду на том конце провода пошли гудки.  
— Ну, Патрик Джейн, — проклиная всё и вся, Тереза начала собираться, не забыв и про зелёное платье, и про шпильки, и про макияж, и даже про сумочку.  
Прибыв на место назначения, Тереза обнаружила, что это паб.  
— Я убью этого засранца, — в своём вечернем платье, в пабе она смотрелась нелепо, а щёки украшал пунцовый румянец.  
— Ты хочешь меня убить? — прям над самым ухом спросил знакомый голос, и она вздрогнула.  
— Да, — на полном серьёзе ответила Тереза, не оборачиваясь.  
— Сделаешь это позже, идём, — тотчас оказавшись рядом и взяв её под локоть, Патрик повёл её куда-то в сторону.  
— Джейн, куда мы... — договорить она не успела, так как оказалась внутри какого-то ресторана, показавшегося ей смутно знакомым. — Это что, «Неаполис»? — шёпотом спросила Тереза, боясь даже поверить в происходящее.  
— Да, — так же тихо ответил Джейн, отодвигая для неё стул, когда они подошли к столику.  
— Что мы тут делаем? — спросила она, в восхищении смотря по сторонам.  
— У меня тут свидание, — обыденно ответил Джейн.  
— С кем? — удивлённо спросила Тереза, в шоке смотря на Джейна. Ведь он же сказал, что та, другая, не пришла.  
— С тобой, — смотря ей в глаза, просто ответил он. 


End file.
